<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Chamomile by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466352">[podfic] Chamomile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV'>AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Chamomile, by reptilianraven.</p><p>Author's Summary: <i>Carlos only manages to keep it together until the day when dead animals fall from the sky. He then promptly stands, places his hands under a nearby table, bends his knees, and he just flips the goddamn desk.</i></p><p>-</p><p>Or Night Vale is weird in every way it could be and Carlos deals with it. And somehow, this turns into a rather unorthodox love story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Chamomile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/930156">Chamomile</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven">reptilianraven</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to reptilianraven for permission to record, and to Kess for the evocative cover art.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Cover art by Kess</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe><br/>
<a href="https://archive.org/details/chamomile_reptilianraven">Link to MP3 at Archive.org</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>